Specter
Specter is the main Antagonist through the series. Best known for his advanced Peak Point Helmet and weapons/machinery he makes to accomplish his evil plans. He wishes to dominate the world and form a place where Apes rule while the humans suffer. As he is the main antagonist, Specter has appeared in every game and spin-off in the series. He even got a series of cartoons based on him and the chaos the Pipo Monkey's cause. Overall, it can be said that Specter is one of the series more popular characters. See: Specter Coins Voice Actors *Japanese: Chika Sakamoto *American: Pete Burrows (AE1) Greg Abbey (AE2) Charlie Schlatter (Ape Escape 3 + Academy) Crispin Freeman (P + P) Dee Bradley Baker (OTL) Greg Ellis (Cartoon) *UK: Marc Silk (AE2 + AE3, OTL) Personality Specter is a dangerous monkey that began life as a cute and well loved little monkey. He seems to not miss this life at all, claiming it to be horrendous and dim. After using the Pipo Helmet to increase his intelligence, Specter had become crazy and filled with the desire to over-power the world. Though he is calculating and usually calm and cool, Specter does have quite the murderous temper when ticked off. He is also very tricky, such as fooling Kei and Yumi to believe that he was just giving up. Between the games he barely changes, although in AE3 he seems to be just a bit more emotional compared to the previous. Specter is usually seen smirking and occasionally will laugh/taunt the person he's mocking. Such as when he found out the truth about Dr. Tomoki. This taunting however caused Tomoki to turn on him however, which may have been a mistake on his part... Although he may not claim it, or even state it. Specter does possibly care for the simple-minded monkeys working under him. They worship him and treat him as if he was God, building him things, wanting to be like him, there are even a couple claimed to be his personal favorites. It's possible he IS aware of how badly he treats them some of the time, such as in Saru Get You ~On Air~. Specter was very confused and remorseful for what he had done, using a monkey dressed as a baby as a trap. Nearly killing it in the proccess due to wanting to harm Spike. However, near the end of the anime he has gone nearly crazy to the point of wanting to kill every single human and thing in the world due to just being tired of dealing with them. During the events of Playstation Move Ape Escape, he is shown to be a much more sympathetic character with a sad story. Besides asking of his trainer in AE1, and upset for his trainer in Playstation Move. Specter seems to not care for anyone else but himself. Monkey Pink has a massive crush on him but he in turn is disturbed by this and despises her more then anything. Despite the help she gives him. Appearence Specter is an albino monkey with blood red colored eyes (Pinkish-red in the cartoons. Dark red in the anime). At first he wore nothing but a pair of red shorts. But after his transformation into an evil human like monkey he begins to wear a black ripped up cape like shirt. His hair at first was worn under the Pipo helmet but after modifying it a bit, he managed to fit his spiked hair through the new holes he made. It's also worth noticing that over time his spikes gained blue highlights at the very tips. Specter's bangs usually cover one of his eyes. In Ape escape 3 he switched to wear a black tuxedo with a pair of shorts instead. In everything after this, he switched to a Red cape and leather jeans with a pair of black matching shoes. Specter is also in this attire during SaruSaru Big Mission. During the Playstation Move game, Specter is shown to not wear any clothing except for an astronaut suit in a few scenes. He has a fur trimmed neck and still spiked hair, though more detailed and 'emo-like'. Background Specter began life as an ordinary white monkey performing at a circus/amusement park. One day he stumbled across the Professor's Peak Point Helmet and placed it on the top of his head. The object had taken control of his mind, making him very smart and more human-like. However, it also made him power mad and soon he desired to rule the entire world! Ape Escape 1/On the Loose After breaking out of the amusement park Specter copied the Peak Point helmet and made weaker versions which he proceeded to give to his fellow Monkey's. He hijacks the Professor's time machine in order to re-write history by letting the Ape's cause chaos in different time periods. Unfortuantly for him, Spike and Jake also are pulled in. Later after sending a transmission to Spike, it's revealed that he captured the Professor and Natalie and is holding them in his special made Amusement Park "Specter Land". Despite the Professor trying to warn him of the evils concerning the Peak Point helmet but he refuses to return it. Instead showing his newer 'better' model that has increased Capacity, making him even more deadlier and dangerous. To make matters worse its revealed he also hypnotized Jake to do his bidding. Spike finally finds Specter at Trick Castle where he escapes, leaving behind a robot knight to destroy him. He defeats him and returns to the present to see that Specter has already altered history and is changing things like notice boards and statues being replaced with him instead. Spike once more later finds him at the Tv Tower holding a tied up Professor and Natalie who are then pulled away by Jake. He attemps to destroy Spike with his battle cruiser but it soon defeated. Vanishing and leaving behind another Transmission for him to come to Specter Land now. Once Spike reachers the castle, Specter tries to convince him to join him but Spike denies it. Enraged by this, Specter attempts to kill Spike with a new high tech weapon. He refuses to surrender and return to the awful Amusement Park he once lived at and disappears as the castle is about to erupt. He is once again found at his base at Dimension X. Specter once again asks Spike if he will join him, but he still refuses. He puts down a final challenge to Spike and agrees to remove his helmet if he loses. Very confident that he will win. After a fierce battle Spike finally captures Specter with the Monkey Net and transports him back to the present.. Ape Escape 2 After Jimmy accidentally sends a group of Pipo Helmets along with Monkey pants to the Amusement park when Specter (as a normal monkey) comes across the Helmet once more and regains his Evil plans and intelligence. This time he sends his monkey's around the world to change it to his liking. Real places in fact. He has also been giving special Vita-Z Bananas to a group of five special Ape's called The Freaky Monkey Five. After Jimmy captures all of the Freaky Monkey Five, except for Yellow. His little friend, Pipotchi is kidnapped as Specter plans to use the data in his Peak Point helmet and transfer it into a device called the 'Lethargy Laser'. He is soon confronted in a monkey controlled Military Base waiting for Jimmy in a hi-tech gunship. Before the two can battle however, Yellow monkey is now a giant due to overdosing on the Vita-Z Bananas and attacks. Specter flees and soon reveals his plans to use the laser to make all the humans in the world lose their will to fight. Making it easier for him and his ape's to take over the world. Jimmy tries to convince him otherwise, much like Spike previously but to no avail. Humans will never give up! and with that he captures Specter. Shortly afterwards, Specter escapes and goes into hiding until he is found by Jimmy once more and captured. Ape Escape 3 Specter, through an unexplained accident recieves another Pipo helmet and begins broadcasting hypnotic television shows to every tv set in the world. When anyone is caught by suprise by the shows, they would be turned into "mindless couch potatoes". Specter also regrouped the Freaky Monkey Five and has a new human accomplice named Dr. Tomoki. Who wants revenge on mankind for laughing at him when his head had been fused with a Monkey Helmet due to an experiment. Kei and Yumi, the younger twin nephew and niece of Aki set out to stop Specter when Spike, Jimmy, and Professor are hypnotized by the mind-controlling television. Later after Specter laughs at Tomoki's secret (Somehow not aware before) The human male leaves Specter's side and joins forces with them. Later they arrive at Specter's base way in Outer Space to face him. Specter reveals his true plan: To send a giant Karate chopped metal hand and chop the earth directly in half so that he can rule one half of it with his monkey's and let the humans fight over the other half. Which he was going to give to Tomoki, up until his betrayal. Kei and Yumi race against time to defeat Specter's Gorilla robot after a confrontation, even after Specter is caught its not long that he recovers his helmet from Monkey Pink. Who had escaped capture after her battle and released Specter and the rest of the Freaky Monkey Five. Signature move ("No Mercy!"): King Gorilliac's head will smash to the middle of where Kei or Yumi is when trying to knock Specter off of his flying chair. 2001 The storyline is a simpler compared to the original game. Specter has made all the monkeys' pants dirty and Spike has to wash them (by stealing them from the apes) Ape Quest Although he doesn't appear directly outside of images and cameo mentions. It's made obvious the Monkeys think of him as a God. Academy + Academy 2 The player stars as an Ape enrolling into the Monkey Academy, raising its grades through a series of Mini-games in order to work for Specter. In Academy 2, Specter invents a new card game popular among Humans and Monkey alike. He makes a super special card after planning world domination and makes those who wish to own it enter a tournament. The winner will recieve the card. Million Monkeys The game is composed of two teams with the same gameplay but different storyline. "Team Specter" consist of Specter and a group of Monkeys. Specter is on vacation and is alerted by the Piposaru that the monkeys have started to take over the world, without his permission. Someone has created a Specter impostor! So Specter goes to save the world before he can be defeated. Once the impostor is defeated it's revealed it was a Pipotron called "Meta" and it can take form of any living creature. The Pipotrons used Meta to take control of the monkeys, and now that he is gone the monkeys have gone wild throughout Tokyo, and mutant creatures have taken over the city. It's now up to Specter and his team to save the world. SaruSaru Big Mission Specter kidnaps the Professor, Aki, Yumi, Kei, and Jimmy and shrinks the Laboratory with Spike and Natalie still inside of it. Playstation Move Ape Escape Specter is the only previous character from the older games to return. However he is noticeably very different then his usual forms. It's revealed he was a monkey they planned to send into Space until the time came. His trainer/human that worked with him had become very upset when it came time for him to leave. This in turn had made him very upset but they held her back and refused to let him cancel this mission. Sending him up into space where he spent time developing a hatred for humans. He was soon rescused by descendents of other monkeys sent into space and taken to a special ship where he remains. Specter is seen to be very bitter and sad about his entire experience. It's also revealed he dislikes the cold Space air. It's also worth noticing he takes on a more 'emo' appearence compared to before where he could usually be smirking or with a glaring expression. Saru Get You ~On Air~ In the anime, Specter was a little white monkey name Kuuta. Kuuta is Natalie's pet monkey and they have a sister and brother relationship. Kuuta was captured by Pipotron J who brainwashed him with a Peak Point Helmet that made him become Specter. Specter wanted to try and make the world just for monkeys and used many of them for his plans. Though he ultimately failed due to Professor and Spike's meddling. When Spike tried to use the Net on him, it failed due to Specter's strength. When the Pipotrons took Specter again into a special virtual world, they chained him up, but then Specter became stronger and broke free and escaped. The second time Spike tried, the Net had been upgraded to transform him back into Kuuta but despite capture, failed to change him back. Specter broked out the Paradise Room, then proceeded to tie up Casi and The Professor. He was about to finish them off until seeing how well his monkeys were being treated. Seeing clips of Spike saving them and tending to them, he was very touched by this and before changing back he helped Spike defeat Pipotron J and willingly removed the helmet. It's revealed that Kuuta was just a host for the real Specter, who modified his form to resemble his own. Then in the final season he pretended to be Pipo Angel. Trivia *Specter is the most popular male among fangirls. While a prefered fan couple is also Specter X Spike. *Specter's appearence has changed the most compared to others. *His age is unknown. *Specter seems to hate the following: Cold, Yellow Monkey, Pink Monkey, and possibly Bananas as seen in the anime when he sent his monkeys to destroy the giant Banana statue Kuuta loved. *Specter happens to somewhat resemble Near from Death Note in his Playstation Move form. *The fact he wore a tuxedo could be based on the phrase "Monkey Suit" Gallery Specter.png|''Remorse...?'' Specter cartoon form.png|Specter's Cartoon self. Shock.png|''So cute~'' Specter news.png|''Smirky Smirky'' Specter smirk.png|''Sexy...'' Specter smirk 2.png|''Take two'' Trophy.png|A special Specter based Trophy Specter Ape 2.png Specter chair.png|Official Specter AE3 pose Category:Characters Category:Apes Category:Enemy Category:Boss Category:Males Category:Main Character